The present invention relates generally to wallboard finishing tools, and more specifically to corner bead roller tools for use in generally finishing corners of wallboard.
Corner bead products offer a thin layer of protection over the easily damaged edges of wallboard panels. The corner bead category is divided into four main segments: bare metal (nail-on), vinyl (conventional and flex roll), paper-faced bead metal and paper-faced bead plastic. A corner bead roller tool is used to accurately align the tape-on bead and squeeze out excess settable wallboard compound with greater ease and efficiency.
In use, a first piece of wallboard is mounted and a second piece of wallboard is mounted such that an end of the first piece abuts adjacently to an end of the second piece of wallboard to form a corner. The user will then apply wallboard compound to the corner of the wallboard in preparation of the finishing. The next step is to cover the wallboard compound with tape to form a corner of wallboard. To properly finish the corner and edge of the wallboard, the corner and tape must be pressed firmly along the corner seam of the wallboard to remove any excess wallboard compound and at the same time press the tape firmly against the wallboard to ensure a desirable finish.